I'm the Original
by Aarachnos
Summary: A spare endoskeleton head has witnessed the dark, twisted side of Fredbear's Family Diner. Once he's been given life as the lead animatronic in a pizzeria band, this animatronic needs to keep the twisted secret for the benefit of himself, his new friends and the company. He'll make sure nothing tears apart his relationship with his friends. If he can retain his sanity, of course.
1. CHPT 1: Limited to a Table

**Chapter 1**

 **LOCATION: Fredbear's Family Diner**

Immobilization isn't fun. Lacking limbs isn't fun. Lacking the ability to move anything but my eyes isn't fun. Having no purpose except for a disguised security camera to protect this storage room - is that fun? You guessed it- no, it isn't fun in the slightest. I'm nothing but a replacement for the bear on the stage. Well, a bare start of a replacement; I don't have anything aside from my camera-installed eyes, wiring and basic endoskeleton framing. Oh, and some form of cognitive thought. Yeah, not sure what they enforce into these AI chips, but damn, we're pretty advanced for animatronics - especially for the ripe age of 1983.

I'm a spare Fredbear endoskeleton head. I'm nothing but a back-up for the famous Fredbear. We're made the same- we both have cognitive thought, we both perform… well, he does. I'll be lucky if I ever see the bright, flashing lights of this diner again. I digress. Anyway, I'm a endoskeleton head stuck on this table. I've been here for quite a while. As soon as I was made, bam, I was plopped right onto this table. I haven't moved an inch since; not like I can, anyway. I'm forced to stare at this blank, grey wall and forced to listen to the ecstatic children cheer when they hear, "Fredbear's here, kids!"

Hey - can you keep a secret? I've seen some pretty twisted stuff go down in this room. Well, sorta. I can't really make sense of any commotion. Plus, there's only so much I can see from this hell-spawn of a table.

Believe me when I say this- I witnessed a murder. A gruesome, premature murder. A man in purple came in here, dragging a child along the ground as he did so. The child was screaming, kicking and crying which was hardly hearable over the music from the diner. That made me feel sick to my non-existent stomach. The man, after locking the backstage door, raised the child into the air and stared at the empty Fredbear suit next to me. The kid, still screaming at the top of the poor thing's lungs, kicked and cried. Unfortunately, that worked to no avail for the little guy. The purple man pressed the kid into the Fredbear suit with unrealistic force. The little kid screeched in pain and fear which was apparently humorous to the purple man. I could hear the metal wiring in the suit scraping against the child's bones. Blood oozed out of the suit as the child's screaming suddenly cut off. If I could've, I would've reached out and bit the man in purple's head off - but I couldn't. All I could do is watch the purple man laugh as an innocent soul was brutally murdered. The man, after much, much, much more sickening laughter, used a filthy mop to wipe away the blood; to wipe away the evidence; to wipe away his sick, twisted, horrendous little game. I saw another kid get locked in here, come to think of it. This kid had a grey and black-striped shirt. He was locked in by some older kid. The little guy was bawling his eyes out, screaming, "Let me out!" and os on- maybe he's frightened of animatronics, or maybe he's frightened of the blood-stained Fredbear suit with hair poking out of it. Thank God he wasn't killed, too.

If I ever see a man in purple roam around, he's going to regret his very existence. I'm going to make sure that no matter what this innocent child is avenged and that this man's guilty, evil laugh will be heard no more. I'm going to make this guy's life a living hell.

Well, I will at some point. As soon as I'm granted mobility. Come on, Fredbear. Break down already - I've got a man to exterminate.

"It did what?"

"It seriously injured the kid, boss. The bear ripped out the kid's entire frontal lobe."

"Oh, fuck… fuck. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"N-no, sir. We're being sued over this. There's no way we'll win- you know how the court system is."

"Fucking hell. Holy fuck, no, this isn't happening. This was my dream, Baran. This was how I provided every-fucking-thing for my family. Without this, I'm nothing. I-I'm fucked, Baran. I'm fucked!"

 **End chapter.**


	2. CHPT 2: Shiny and Brand New

**Chapter 2**

 **LOCATION: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - 1987**

"Baran, it'll work."

"Well, the whole idea just seems banal. I mean, what if it happens all again? Plus, I don't think I'm able to own the place."

"Just work with me, alright? Trust me. Here, we don't even need to use the old Fredbear head. We can use this spare one here and create an entirely new animatronic! Heck, we can make even more animatronics!"

"Well, if you say so."

I jolted to my senses in a frantic panic. Where the hell am I? I noticed my vision was significantly sharper than what it was previously. I blinked, letting the adjustments to my vision sink in. I glanced down. I had a body. It was brown with a lighter brown on the belly. Additionally, I had a black bowtie with two pitch-black buttons underneath the bowtie. I had a light brown muzzle with a black nose blocking some of my vision. I seemed to be kind of chubby, now that I thought about it. But hey, a body's a body. A microphone was fitted into my hand. I unfurled my robotic fingers and rotated my palm so it faced the floor. The microphone wouldn't drop. I jerked my arm up and down to no avail.

"That's annoying," I complained. My eyes shot open. Did I just say something?

"Hello!" I boomed. Oh, my God, I can talk!

"HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!"

"Shut up, will ya?" a voice snapped. I glanced to my right. A blue, animatronic rabbit glared at me with piercing eyes. The rabbit reminded me of Springbonnie a little bit. Well, he reminded me of the Springbonnie head since that's all I saw of the animatronic.

"Sorry, I'm just overwhelmed," I explained. "I'm finally able to move!" I rotated my body left and right in a circular motion.

"Yeah, sorry I snapped at you, buddy. I'm just sick of this empty place already."

"'Already'?" I asked. "What do you mean 'already'?"

"Well," the rabbit explained, "you're the newest animatronic here. You've been active for around 40 seconds. Believe me, this artificial life of yours isn't going to be fun until we perform for the kids!" My eyes widened.

"Oh, my God. We get to perform?"

"Darn straight!" he chirped. This bunny guy seemed to be somewhat bipolar with his moods. I'm sure it's nothing too bad, though.

"What's your name, friend?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Toy Bonnie. Not sure what the 'toy' part is for, but 'eh, it's not that bad. What's your name?" I paused, thinking. I was never told what my name was, so I hunched my name based off my memories.

"Toy Fredbear, I think. I used to be a spare head for Fredbear from what I can remember." I scratched my head with some difficulty. A top hat with a red stripe fell onto the floor. I looked down at it as I continued.

"Since I have a microphone, I guess I'm the singer of this band. Since your name is Toy Bonnie, I guess I'm a toy animatronic too. Maybe that's our band name."

"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you, Toy Fredbear!" I certainly wasn't the same color scheme as Fredbear, despite being around the same size body-wise. Maybe I wasn't supposed to be. Maybe I'm not even supposed to be Fredbear.

"You too." I responded half-heartedly; remembering absence of my hat. With great difficulty, I bent my knees and moved my body forwards. Outstretching my shiny, brown arm, I chipped the edge of my top hat. The hat then slid off the stage and onto the floor below.

"God damn it."

"Watch your language, 'eh?" Toy Bonnie piped up. "If you're gonna be performing for children, you gotta watch your words carefully. We don't want to be sent to the scrapyard for letting a foul word or two slip out. You hear, Toy Fredbear?"

"Y-yeah, sorry." I didn't fully register that kids wouldn't be exposed to such language already. 'Damn' isn't that bad, is it?

I straightened my knees, standing upright. I placed my left leg into the air - just in front of me - and dropped it onto the floor. I was progressively nearing the floor- my feet were sliding forwards and backwards respectively. I gasped, realizing I had never walked before; I didn't know how to.

"Uhh… Bonnie?" I yelped.

"It's Toy Bonnie, not 'Bonnie'."

"Bon- Toy Bonnie - HELP ME!" My belly smacked against the stage floor with my head smacking the floor only seconds after. Sharp buzzing filled my ears. Toy Bonnie was laughing hysterically - holding his stomach with laughter. I pressed my palms against the floor and pulled myself up a few inches until my palms slipped and I face-planted the stage floor yet again. Toy Bonnie laughed even harder. Frankly, I was irritated. I pulled a grin, though. I think it's best to present with a happy attitude.

"Okay, Toy Bonnie. You can help me up now." He was still chuckling.

Toy Bonnie's laughter cut to a halt. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.


End file.
